


What Happens in Levi's Office...

by EvangelineSinclair



Series: Office Correspondence [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Restraints, Rimming, Smut, Switching, Teasing, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvangelineSinclair/pseuds/EvangelineSinclair
Summary: To: Levi AckermanFrom: Hanji ZoeSent: Monday, April xx, 20xx 1:58 PMSubject: OH MY GODLEVI. YOU TWO HAVE BEEN IN YOUR OFFICE FOR OVER TWO HOURS.ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?When Hanji hires Levi a new office assistant, Eren Jaeger is the last thing Levi expected. Now, Levi has always considered himself a reserved, controlled man…but the brunet beauty is proving to be a true test of his strength of will.Competent, cordial,clean, and downright sinful, Eren Jaeger is so much more than he seems...and Levi is about to experience that firsthand.AKA, the reveal of what happened in Levi’s office inOperation: Get Levi Ackerman Laid!Spoiler: There is a lot of sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m baaaack (kind of)!! I never expected to need so much time off to recover from a concussion, and appreciate every single kind comment that you guys left in ADCWNR. I’ll respond to them later tonight, I promise. Thank you all for being so understanding and supportive, I really could not ask for better readers. 
> 
> And now, at long last, the reveal of what happened in Levi’s office in [Operation: Get Levi Ackerman Laid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6452203)!
> 
> I would recommend glancing at that piece simply because **this piece is written as a continuation of that one-shot** , and there are a few references in this one that or from the original, however it’s not completely necessary! 
> 
> And without further ado, here is 6.1k of smut!

“Come in.”

“Hello, sir.”

Levi glanced up from his desk to see the current object of his ~~affections~~ lust walk in and shut the door behind him. Eren Jaeger, 27 years old, and possibly the most capable office assistant Levi had ever had. Levi estimated the man to be 5’ 10”, maybe 5’ 11”, had legs that looked copied and pasted from a swimsuit model, and was probably solely composed of 150 pounds of lean, toned muscle.

Well, fuck him sideways.

Oh, how Levi wished Eren would fuck him sideways.

Levi pushed those thoughts from his head and cleared his throat. “I already told you, just ‘Levi’ is fine. How can I help you, Eren?”

“Actually,” The man walked up to Levi’s desk, bracing his hands at the edge, and leaned in. This new angle gave Levi a perfect view of his chest and arms, and he sent a silent thank you up to the heavens. The muscles that lined his shoulders rippled as the brunette leaned forward, honey gold eyes darkened with a look that made Levi’s heart flip. “I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help _you_.”

“Excuse me?”

The brat (yes, he was still a brat compared to Levi’s ripe old age of 34) frowned. “You still look kind of flushed, are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

“I told you, I’m just dealing with—”

The words withered and dried in his throat as Eren walked around the desk, leaned down, and placed his forehead against Levi’s. “Hm, I guess you don’t have a fever.” Eren murmured, face so close that his breath ghosted across Levi’s cheek.

Levi prayed Eren couldn’t feel how fast his heart was thumping. Damn it, why did this boy have to be so damn _attractive_? He sat frozen in his chair, gunmetal grey eyes locked with Eren’s gold ones. A small smile flickered on the brunette’s lips as his gaze travelled down Levi’s body to fixate on his lap.

Heat flared into Levi’s cheeks. From Eren's vantage point, the desk did nothing to hide his erection that was clearly straining against his pants.

Eren chuckled low in his throat, the sound reverberating, and Levi inhaled sharply. “Why, no wonder you’re so stressed, _sir_.”

Before he could say another word, Levi grabbed the back of Eren's head and yanked him down. Their lips crashed together in a messy, needy union as Levi ran his tongue across Eren’s bottom lip. Eren closed his eyes, opening his mouth eagerly, and Levi wasted no time, his tongue infiltrating Eren’s mouth in a feral, desperate way.

The brunette let out a low moan, this time the vibrations rolled down Levi’s throat. Levi chuckled, his hands traveling down the other man’s body, admiring the contours of his back. Suddenly, Eren bit down on his lip, eliciting a small groan from the raven as they broke apart.

They stared hungrily at each other, chests heaving, both seemingly paralyzed by the kiss. Levi’s erection was now throbbing uncomfortably against his slacks, and he was pleased to see the beginnings of a bulge forming in Eren’s pants.

Without warning, the taller man leaned down and started attacking Levi’s jawline and neck, peppering soft, gentle kisses down his throat. Levi threw his head back to give him easier access and shuddered when Eren stopped at his Adam’s apple, licking and sucking. Eren’s hands, meanwhile, had deftly undone his tie and were quickly making work of the buttons of his suit jacket and dress shirt.

A much as Levi was enjoying Eren’s ministrations, he wasn’t about to let some brat take control. No one had been this dominant with him in, well, ever. He tugged the back of Eren’s shirt impatiently, pulling the man away from his neck so that he could start to undo his maroon tie and black shirt.

Large, tanned hands caught his wrists as soon as he’d unbuttoned enough to expose Eren’s chest. “Uh, uh,” Eren chided, showing unexpected force as he pushed Levi’s hands down to the chair. “You’ll have your chance in a bit, _sir_. Let me do my part first.”

Without waiting for a response, Eren released his wrists and deftly undid his pants, yanking them over his hips. His lips traveled down from Levi’s throat to latch onto a nipple, tongue rolling deftly around the quickly hardening bud.

Levi moaned, resisting the urge to arch his back. As soon as his pants were pooled around his ankles, one of Eren’s hands came up to flick the other nipple, the sudden, sharp movement sending a jolt through Levi’s body.

“Oh my god!”

He clapped his hand over his mouth, face red with embarrassment at his outburst. He felt Eren’s lips curve into a smirk as the brunette continue to suck and lick, slowly but surely bringing all of his nerves into overdrive from the stimulation.

And then Eren was falling to his knees under the desk, hand braced on the inside of Levi’s thighs, pushing them open to fully expose the outline of his erection under the fitted, black boxers he was wearing.

Eren leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the tip, which had already soaked the boxers with pre-cum, and sucked harshly. Levi gasped, breathing short and ragged, hands coming up to tangle into Eren’s hair as he threw his head back and bit his lip to keep from moaning again. God, it had been a while.

Eren hooked his fingers under the elastic band of the boxers and slowly lowered them. The sensation of the fabric rubbing against his cock was driving Levi crazy. Who would’ve thought the innocent-looking, bright-eyed brat could be such a fucking tease?

Finally – _finally_ –the fabric slipped off, freeing Levi’s throbbing erection from its elastic prison. Levi glanced down and saw Eren lick his lips, eyes staring hungrily. Then that feral gaze flickered up to Levi’s, locking with his as he leaned forward and ran the flat of his tongue up the underside of his cock.

A shiver ran down Levi’s spine as Eren then wrapped his lips around the head, never breaking eye contact, his tongue deftly rubbing across the slit.

“ _Fuck_! Eren!”

Eren slowly swallowed his girth inch by inch, his tongue still teasing his length, slackening his jaw until Levi hit the back of his throat. Then Eren _moaned_ , the sound pulsing over his arousal, and swallowed, the pressure tugging Levi further into his mouth, if possible. Levi doubled over with a gasp, hands clutching at Eren’s hair, tugging at the soft brown locks. The brunette pulled back, and released him with a loud, wet pop.

Then he was back, running his tongue up and down Levi, pausing occasionally to suck at the now stimulated head. It wasn’t long before Eren took Levi back in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down in a slow, painstaking rhythm. Saliva and slick leaked from the corners of his mouth, slowly trickling down his chin to drip over Levi's thighs and ass.

Suddenly, Levi stood up, pushing the desk chair back until it hit the back wall. Eren yelped, the sound muffled, as Levi forced him further under the desk and bucked his hips. Eren rested his hands against Levi’s thighs as the older man started to thrust relentlessly into his mouth.

Levi braced his hands on the top of the desk, groaning as he heard Eren make small whimpers of pleasure from beneath him. Eren clearly had no gag reflex, as he matched Levi's thrusts, taking him in deeper with every thrust. The inside of Eren’s mouth was burning, slippery with saliva and pre-cum that was now leaking liberally from his tip. Levi’s breath hitched when Eren’s hands moved from his thighs to his backside, one finger circling his entrance.

He felt Eren run one of his hands up the length of his cock, pumping a few strokes in sync with the bobbing of his head, before the same hand returned to his ass, now slick and lubricated. Eren slowly eased a finger into his ass, even as Levi continued to thrust into his mouth. The sensation of being slowly penetrated while pumping into Eren’s mouth nearly had Levi cumming as he let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

Eren’s finger wiggled inside him, and he pulled in and out several times to re-slick his fingers with saliva and cum. It didn’t take long for Levi to relax and for Eren to insert a second, then third finger. His long digits scissored and twisted deep inside, just barely missing his sweet spot a few times.

“Ngh! Eren –if you keep—!” The words withered in his throat as pleasure wracked up Levi’s body when Eren’s fingers finally pressed on the bundle of nerves deep inside of him, sending his mind into a haze.

He didn’t even realize he’d stopped moving until Eren popped off his dick, not removing his fingers, which were still stretching Levi out, and said from under the desk, “It’s ok, sir. Cum down my throat.”

Although the words were supposed to be a reassurance, they sounded more like an order, and boy did _that_ go straight to Levi’s dick. Eren immediately replaced his mouth on Levi’s erection and started bobbing, humming as he did so.

Levi bent over the desk, gasping for breath as Eren continued his ministrations, mouth sucking and vibrating from the front, fingers twisting from behind. Suddenly, with surprising accuracy, his fingers found Levi’s sweet spot, and he maintained pressure over the spot, rubbing and kneading it relentlessly.

“ _AH_! Fuck—Eren— _Haaaaah_! Cumming! _E-Eren_!”

With a last thrust from Eren’s fingers, Levi felt the pressure in his dick peak and he came in Eren’s mouth. The brunette swallowed and pulled his fingers out of his backside to wrap his hand around Levi's softening arousal, milking him through an orgasm.

Levi doubled over the desk, gasping for air as Eren pulled off of him. He shifted to the side and watched as Eren slowly crawled out from under the desk on his hands and knees, hips swaying. Cum and saliva dripped down his chin, and Levi realized that at some point during that mind-shattering blow job, he’d taken off his shirt to prevent it from being ruined, as he could see bits of white fluid splattered on Eren’s chest.

The brunette wiped off his mouth and gave him a grin that showed all his teeth. Levi felt a shudder run down his spine. That animalistic look said only one thing.

‘ _I’m not finished with you_.’

Sure enough, Eren surged to his feet and flipped Levi onto his back on the desk. He locked lips with him again, his still-clothed erection rubbing against Levi’s thigh. Levi sat up, reached down and fumbled with the belt and buttons that were the only barrier between him and what he was sure to be the object of his wet dreams. His hands were shaking slightly from his orgasm, mind still hazy, as Eren started playing with his nipples again.

Pants undone, Levi reached in and—

“Confident little shit, aren’t you?” Levi chuckled when he realized Eren was wearing no underwear.

Eren pulled back and smirked, eyes hooded. “Only when I see something I want, sir.”

“Tch.” Levi gripped Eren’s arousal and ran his fist down the length in languid, smooth strokes, pressing his thumb over the slit. Eren inhaled sharply, his mouth sucking in his lower lip as he let out a hum of pleasure.

Levi watched the younger man throw his head back with a gasp as he continued to stroke him. Then he gave a firm press to the head, and Eren stopped, fingers hovered over his nipples, to just revel in his pleasure. A part of Levi was smug-it was _him_ , not anyone else making the gorgeous brunette unravel under his hands-and another part wanted Eren to fill his already stretched hole so badly he was ready to shove the boy into the chair and ride him.

It was like Eren could hear his thoughts because the brunette grabbed his wrists with one hand and pushed him back down, pinning his arms above his head, capturing Levi’s lips again. His other hand reached down and hoisted one of Levi’s legs over his shoulder.

Without breaking the kiss, Eren’s fingers found Levi’s entrance again, low loosened, and plunged into him. Levi gasped, trying to buck the brunette off him so he could catch his breath, but Eren was relentless, rapidly shoving his fingers in and out in an increasingly rapid rhythm. Soon, Levi began to feel his dick start to harden again under Eren’s skillful fingers.

Suddenly Eren pulled back and reach down for his trousers.

"What the hell are you doing?" Levi snarled.

Eren grinned. "Condom. Don't worry, I'm not even close to being done with you."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you clean?" Eren nodded. "Then forget the condom and _just fuck me._ "

He brunet's grin went from reassuring to fiendish in a nanosecond. He straightened up, spread Levi's legs and pushed them back so that Levi's ass came off the table, and lined himself up to Levi' dripping entrance.

Levi barely had time to register the position he was in before Eren gave a sudden thrust and plunged into him. The sudden sensation of being filled sent Levi’s back arching and head reeling. He gave a loud, throaty moan and tried to relax around Eren.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, sir.” It took all of Eren’s control to not move as he felt Levi’s insides clench and unclench around him. They stayed in that position, Eren buried deep inside him for several long seconds. Finally, when the shorter man had relaxed, Eren panted, “I’m…going to…move now.”

Levi’s fingers wrapped around Eren’s forearms. Even in this position, his eyes were sharp, his tone demanding. “Then fucking _move_ , brat.”

Eren didn’t need to be told twice. He slowly pulled out until only the head of his cock was still wrapped in Levi’s warmth, then slammed back in as Levi wrapped his legs around his waist to prevent himself from sliding up the desk. His dick was leaking freely, and Eren gave a few slow, experimental thrusts before Levi tightened his legs around him.

“That was – _nnngh_ —an order, you shit.” Levi reached up and pulled Eren’s face close. “ _MOVE_.”

Something clenched in Eren’s abdomen and he threw caution in the wind and started thrusting in earnest. They built to a steady rhythm, accented by breathy moans and the sound of skin slapping on skin. Levi writhed and mewled with every movement and Eren hoisted his legs over his shoulders, his height lifting Levi's back off the table.

The new position gave him the perfect angle to rub against Levi’s prostate with every thrust. As the man let out a cry of ecstasy, Eren quickened his pace, assaulting that sensitive bundle of nerves, feeling the hot, slicked walls clench every time he hit that spot.

“Ah! Levi—you’re so—fucking amazing. Feel—so— _fuck_ —so good.” Eren’s brain struggled to find the appropriate words as Levi’s walls gave a particularly strong clench around him.

“FUCK—!” Levi’s nails dug into Eren’s forearms as his back arched, every nerve in his body strung up and humming in pleasure. “Eren! Oh—my god!”

Eren reached around his legs and wrapped a hand around Levi’s erection, which was now completely hard and leaking freely over his stomach. He squeezed and pumped his hand in rhythm with his thrusts, his breathing short and heavy, pupils blown wide as he watched Levi rut up into his hand.

“ _Ah_! Eren… I’m close! Do-Don’t stop!”

One last, deep thrust that filled him up _just_ right, and Levi came with a cry. Thick, white ribbons spilled over Eren’s hands to splash over his chest, while every muscle in his body convulsed with the intensity of his orgasm.

Eren grunted and quickly pulled out of Levi's clenching entrance to fist his own erection before adding his own cum to the splatter that painted Levi's torso. He fell forward, catching himself on outstretch arms, looming over the shorter man.

With shaky hands, Eren unhooked Levi’s trembling legs from his shoulders, as the raven was clearly currently unable to do anything except lay on the desk, panting. Eren’s head was still reeling from his orgasm, but after a few minutes, he managed to pull himself up to grab the Kleenex from the desk to wipe the two of them off.

The older man still had his arm thrown over his face as Eren gently cleaned them off. He staggered to the door, where the wastebasket was situated, to throw away the soiled napkins—

Surprisingly strong hands grabbed his wrists and he turned to see Levi on his feet, steel grey-blue eyes blown wide, a smirk on his face. "You little shit. You think you can top me and get away with it?"

Eren turned and gave him a crooked smile; he had been hoping for a follow up. “Oh? Why don’t you punish me for that then?”

Satisfaction flitted over Levi’s face as he pulled the tall brunette back toward the desk. He captured Eren’s lips gently, sucking gingerly on those already swollen lips. Eren sighed, trying to pull him closer into his warm, naked body.

Levi pushed forward, until Eren was backed up against the clear windowpane of his office wall.

The man let out a yelp as his bare skin hit the cold surface and tried to push away from the window.

“Oh no you don’t,” Levi growled, firmly pinning the man against the glass.

“But what if someone sees?”

“First, we are on the 57th floor, no one can see this from the street.” Levi leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Second, if they see, let them see. I want the whole world to know that you are _mine_.”

The young man shuddered.

With that, Levi returned to kissing his neck, still holding his hands against the cool glass by his sides.

“Fuck—let go of my hands.” Eren moaned, pressing his body against Levi’s, desperate for more contact with the chiseled man.

“No.”

“Please, sir.”

Levi stopped attacking his neck and pulled back. Eren whimpered at the lack of contact. The shorter man didn’t move, just took him in as he stood there, chest heaving, eyes silently begging Levi to touch him again.

Steel grey eyes traveled down to land on Eren’s dick, which was already half-mast. “Energetic, aren’t you?” Levi released one of his hands and drew a cold fingertip from the base of his dick to the tip, feeling Eren tremble in anticipation. “Don’t you dare move your hands away from the window. If you do, I'll have to punish you.”

Eren let out a needy whimper as Levi latched his lips onto a nipple, his thigh rubbing up and down his erection. “Please, please, sir.”

“Please what, Eren?” Levi’s voice was low, almost a growl. “Are you unsatisfied?”

“ _Please!—_ please touch me!”

“I _am_ touching you.” Levi’s lips curled into a smirk against the brunette’s skin.

Eren moaned. "You _know_ —that’s not what I mean.”

Levi stopped what he was doing and stepped back again. Eren look like he was practically in tears, his body keening, begging for Levi to put his hands back on him. He was quite the sight, chest heaving, hands pressed against the glass, his dick slowly leaking as he stood there for Levi to take in.

He gently grazed his fingertips along Eren's hips, tracing along his sides, up his ribs to press his thumbs against the man's erect nipples. Then his lips were back against Eren's skin, as if he were determined to map every inch of the boy with his mouth alone.

The constant stimulation was driving Eren crazy. He wanted more, _needed_ more. The slightly masochistic streak in him, though, made him keep his hands on the glass like Levi had ordered. The man was moving painstakingly slow, his fingers still deftly teasing his nipples, his kisses trailing dangerously close to—

" _Fuck!_ "

Suddenly Levi wrapped his mouth around Eren's erection and swallowed him in all the way to the hilt, his hands leaving his nipple to cup his balls, his fingers pressing firmly at the base of his cock.

Eren nearly slammed his head against the glass when the sudden warmth engulfed him. It took every ounce of his willpower not to buck up into Levi's mouth; he had a feeling the other man would _not_ appreciate that. Levi pulled off of him with a wet sounding 'pop' and smirked up at him, his steel grey gaze sharp and practically cold.

He surged to his feet and captured Eren's lips again.

The precum that coated the inside of Levi's mouth made everything more slick, more erotic, and Eren moaned as he tasted himself on every inch of Levi's tongue. Levi's fingers tangled themselves into his hair and he was suddenly jerked from the window and led back to the broad wooden desk, their lips never parting.

His ass hit the edge of the desk and he heard Levi fumbling for a drawer with one hand.

Suddenly, Levi pulled away and looked down.

Eren followed his gaze to the open drawer, where he saw a small bottle of lube, some condoms and—

"Hanji really was fucking thorough," Levi commented as he pulled a pair of sport cuffs out of the drawer. He licked his lips and looked up at Eren, who shuddered under his gaze. He smirked. "Would you want to…?"

Eren nodded emphatically. Oh, he was going to have to send Hanji a gift basket after today.

Levi stepped back. "Go to the other side of the desk."

"What?" Eren wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly; it was starting to get a little hard to focus, and he was desperate for some release.

"I said go to the other side of the desk." Levi said impatiently.

Eren obeyed, confused as to why Levi would be putting an obstacle between them.

"Good boy. Now bend over and give me your wrists." Levi took the cuffs and looped the chain around the drawer handle. Eren hissed as the cold wood pressed against his torso, and Levi wasted no time in securing his wrists to the drawer.

He was rather pleased to see that his desk was just the right width to allow Eren to bend over, the height low enough to force the boy to arch his back and stick his perfectly round ass up at an angle. He removed the lube and condoms and locked the drawer.

"Now." He walked around the desk, pupils blown as he watched Eren wiggle, the cuffs severely restricting his movements, as he tried to twist to see him. "Where should we go from here?" He brushed past Eren and lightly slapped his ass, eliciting a yelp from the man.

"Sir, _please_ ," Eren begged, wiggling his hips and playing along.

"Yes, Eren?"

"I'm so hard for you, sir. Please, please touch me!"

Levi bent over the boy from behind, his own erection rubbing between Eren's asscheeks. He wrapped one arm around to Eren's front and grabbed his cock, which was already leaking onto the floor. Eren make a choked sound and tried to thrust his hips back, but the handcuffs prevented him from moving backwards.

"Like this?" Levi purred into his ear.

" _Ngh!_ More, I need more." Eren panted, rutting his hips up and down, desperate for more friction.

"So eager," Levi chuckled. "You might come from me entering you at this rate." He tsked and pulled away from Eren, who was trying to twist to look over his shoulder. "We can't have that."

"What are you— _ahh_!" Eren suddenly forgot what he was going to say when he felt Levi jerk a silky fabric tightly around the base of his erection.

Levi grinned, showing all his teeth as he watched the young man quiver before him. "Eren, are you ok? Is this too much?" Although he genuinely needed to know, he couldn't help but add just a hint of a challenge to his tone.

Eren glared at him over his shoulder, his eyes ablaze. "Who do you think I am? Just fuck me already."

"Tch." Levi lazily poured some lube over his fingers, rubbing the slick liquid between them. "Brats should know their place. I'll fuck you when I have you nice and ready." And with that he thrust a finger into Eren's entrance.

The man let out a strangled sound and jerked up, the movement slamming the cuffs into the table. Levi didn't react, but eased a second finger in, slowly wiggling his fingertips inside. He watched Eren writhe under him, his breathing ragged, back muscles rippling as he tried to push back.

It was hard to believe this was the same man who had confidently strode into his office earlier and fucked him senseless.

Levi pulled out his fingers and sank to his knees, well out of Eren's current line of vision.

Before Eren could say anything, he felt Levi's tongue enter him, thrusting in and out rapidly. His hand had come back to wrap around the head of his erection, thumbing his slit forcefully.

Eren's legs quivered as he felt an orgasm start to edge on, his vision practically going white as Levi made a particularly deep thrust into him, the sounds of his lapping echoing through the room. He bit his lip but failed to keep a moan from escaping, the sound needy, even to him.

Finally, Levi stood up and Eren felt him press the tip of his erection to his entrance. The pressure in his dick was almost unbearable, and Eren tried to rut back again, the cuff biting sharply into his wrists, keening, _needing_ Levi to give him release.

"Look at you," Levi breathed.

Eren twisted again to see Levi staring down at him, eyes practically glowing in anticipation, devouring him with just his gaze. He let out a low hum and wiggled his hips, trying to tell Levi to just get on with it.

Levi grinned, but didn't move. "Do you want something, Eren?"

"You know what I want."

"True, but I want to hear you beg me for it." Levi reached around again and gave Eren's leaking length a few firm pumps, causing the brunette the throw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream. "After all, this build up has to be getting uncomfortable now…"

" _God_ — _Please_ —please, I need you inside me, sir. I need you buried deep in me _now_."

Levi gave one asscheek a sharp slap. "I told you to use my name, Eren. Don't make me repeat myself."

Eren's bit his lip and buried his face into his shoulder. His brain only barely registered what Levi had just said, the pressure in his dick still building, like he was on the cusp of an orgasm but just unable to—

" _Fuck!_ " A loud snap shattered the silence in the room as Levi slapped his ass again.

"Beg me, Eren. Be a good boy and do as I say."

Eren couldn't bear it anymore, fuck his pride, _he wanted Levi's dick_. "Please, Levi! I need you inside me. Forget the condom, don't waste any more time, because I can't take it anymore! Please, please fuck me!"

Levi grinned, and decided to oblige.

He lined up to Eren's entrance, dick coated generously with lube, gripped his hips and slammed into Eren with so much force he moved the desk.

Eren threw his head back and gasped, the sensation of being filled so overwhelming he felt himself tip over the edge of an orgasm…except he still couldn't cum. He felt saliva dribbling down his chin and trailing on the desk as he buried his face between his arms again.

Levi bit back a moan when he felt Eren suddenly tighten around him. The man had his face buried in his shoulder, his thighs trembling violently beneath Levi; it was a wonder his knees hadn't buckled yet.

Bending forward, Levi licked a strip from the small of Eren's back all the way up to his neck. He heard a muffled whine as Eren tried to bury his face deeper into this shoulder. Unfortunately, the height difference only allowed him to reach the base of Eren's neck—

" _Ahhh_!"

Eren tried to pull away when Levi reached the base of his neck and sucked. Levi smirked. "Huh, did I hit a sensitive spot?"

"Fuck!" Eren couldn't even respond, his head reeling from the orgasm and the lack of release. The pressure in his dick was almost painful, but the pain somehow heightened the pleasure he'd felt from the almost-orgasm.

Levi latched his lips to the skin at the base of Eren's neck, licking and sucking. Eren's whole body was shaking now, his breathing ragged and shallow as small whimpers escaped his throat. He finally twisted his head around, and Levi pulled back.

Eren's eyes were swimming with tears, his mouth agape, saliva running down his chin. He looked positively wrecked.

"Levi…" his voice was weak, breathy and pleading. "Let me…let me cum!"

"Fuck." Levi pulled out and slammed into him again, eliciting a broken sob from the man. He started to build a steady rhythm, pulling out of Eren just enough to brush past his prostate before burying himself deep inside again.

Every little movement sent jolts of pleasure through Eren's body. He could no longer hold back the tears as he felt himself start to climax again. His entire body was tense, his lack of release continuing to build in his cock.

With every thrust, Levi felt Eren clench around him, his tanned thighs shaking under his grasp. The increased pressure was nearly enough to send Levi over the edge, but he wasn't satisfied just yet. He pulled out of Eren, who immediately wrenched his head back with a protest, only to be silenced when Levi gripped his hips and flipped him into his back.

"Levi, what—?"

"I want to see your face. I want to see you unravel as you climax, and beg me for release." Levi smirked as he pushed Eren's legs up, the movement flipping his erect and leaking dick up to slap against his washboard abs. The maroon tie ( _His own maroon tie, Eren realized briefly_ ) Levi had secured at the base of Eren's cock was ruined, smeared generously with leaking precum.

"Please, Levi!" Eren tried to move, tried to get closer to Levi, but was completely at the mercy of the older man.

"Look at you, just leaking in need for me." Levi rubbed his cock along the cleft of Eren’s asscheeks. The brunette moaned, his back arching off the table as he kept trying to wiggle closer. "You want this?"

"Oh god—y—yes." Eren' voice was raspy and broken as his brain struggled to overcome the white haze of pleasure and pain. "Levi—I need—just— _please_!"

Levi grinned, lined himself up, and obliged.

As he filled Eren to the hilt, the brunette threw his head back, nearly cracking it against the table, his back arching beautifully. He was squeezing so hard around Levi, it took every ounce of his willpower not to come just from entering.

"Ah! L-Levi! I need— _ah_!"

"Tell me—what—what you need." Levi leaned over the man, breathing heavily as Eren struggled to focus.

"I—" Eren moaned again as Levi grinder himself deeper into him. "Fuck!" He raised his head, eyes glistening with his unshed tears. "Just—just—fuck! Ah!"

Levi bent down as close to Eren's ear as he could. "B-beg me for what you want, Eren."

Eren tried to catch his breath and managed to gasp out, "Just—just fuck me, Levi! I want to cum— _God_!— _I want to cum!_ "

The raven smiled and stood upright, still holding Eren's legs in the air. He pulled out and slammed back into the brunette, burying himself deeper with every thrust. He could feel Eren's slick walls gliding over him, pulsing and clenching as he rammed in faster and faster.

Levi looked down at Eren, whose mouth was agape as he gasped for air, his eyes clenched shut. His bound arms framed his head perfectly as he bit a corner or his lip and looked up to lock eyes with Levi. Even glistening with tears, his honey eyes glowed with a ferocity Levi had never seen before. Even though he'd been reduced to a whimpering, begging mess, there was defiance, a powerful spark in his eyes that pierced right through Levi.

Then Eren grinned up at Levi and gasped out, "Come- _ngh_!- Come in me, Levi."

That was it.

Levi dropped one of Eren's legs so he could reach around and undo the tie that was restraining Eren's release.

With one final, deep thrust, Levi buried himself fully into Eren and felt his cum spill into Eren, coating his dick as it filled Eren's ass to leak out over the desk.

The sensation of being filled was the last straw for Eren and he finally- _finally_ \- came, the intensity of two orgasms built up to splatter across his stomach and chest. He'd never had such an intense orgasm-due to the lack of release or the mind blowing fucking Levi had just done, he wasn't sure- and he was fairly certain he was going to black out on his boss's desk right then and there.

Levi dropped Eren's other leg onto his shoulder and collapsed forward, arms braced on either side of the quivering brunette. He was still completely buried inside Eren, who didn't seem to mind as he laid on the desk, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. The two of them stayed like that for several long seconds, minds reeling, still connected in a way that was probably too intimate for two people who had just met that day.

Finally, Levi unhooked Eren's legs from his shoulders and slowly pulled out.

Eren couldn't help the whimpers that escaped his lips as he felt Levi pull away, his body still overly sensitive post-orgasm. He felt Levi's cum slowly drip out of him as Levi pulled out. He looked up at Levi, who was still looming over him.

Despite being the one topping, Levi looked positively wrecked as well, his steel blue eyes clouded with the after-orgasm haze as he stared down at Eren.

Eren wiggled his wrists and managed to gasp out, "Levi, can you untie me?"

Those clouded blue eyes suddenly snapped into focus, concern flooding them as Levi walked around the table to unfasten the sport cuffs. When he was finally free, Eren sat up, rubbing his wrists.

"Are you alright?" Levi asked, reaching to examine his wrists. "Was I too rough?"

"I'm fine." Eren examined his wrists, which were red from his straining. Luckily sport cuffs were generously padded, and the marks would disappear quickly. "It's just a little—"

His words withered in his throat when Levi lifted his wrist to his mouth, peppering gentle, soft kisses along the red marks.

Heat flared into Eren’s cheeks. Never mind that he had just been lying in the desk begging, never mind the fact the Levi had had him crying. THIS action of all things was more embarrassing than anything else they'd done so far.

Levi looked up from where he was kissing Eren’s wrists and smiled softly. "Why, Eren, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're embarrassed."

"Well, yeah! I had been expecting us to fuck, I didn't expect the aftercare is all."

"That would make me a pretty bad partner, wouldn't it?"

If possible, Eren blushed even harder, his entire tanned chest starting to take on a pink hue.

Levi chuckled and set Eren's hands down in his lap. He turned and started toward the door on the left side of the room Eren had never noticed before.

"Where are you going?" The words were out before Eren had a chance to think it over.

"I'm grabbing some washcloths." Levi opened the mahogany door to reveal a spotless (no shocker there), marbles bathroom with tiled walls.

"Fuck, you had a bathroom in here?!"

Levi smirked as he emerged from the room, towels in hand. "What, wish you'd known beforehand so we could've done something kinkier?"

"No." Eren grinned, biting a corner of his mouth. "Just thinking how great your moans would have sounded bouncing off of those walls."

Levi's gut lurched as he imagined not his, but Eren's whimpers from earlier, amplified by the stones lined along the sides of his bathroom. He grinned. "Well that just means there will have to be a next time then."

Eren accepted the towel Levi was holding out to him and matched the older man's smirk. "Well, as I'd stated in my previous email…"

He leaned up, lips grazing Levi's ear, leaving the skin hot. " _I am yours to command_."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo….This was my first attempt at smut. Obviously there are things that can be improved on and changed. Therefore I am requesting CONSTRUCTIVE FEEDBACK for this piece if you are willing to leave some! Please let me know what did or did not work, if there were things that I wrote in this that were simply-OMFG why would you say that, I cringed so hard!
> 
> Otherwise I hope it was somewhat enjoyable! I was seriously scared to post this piece to be completely honest. 
> 
> On a separate note-although I am definitely returning to the writing scene, typing and stuff is still not easy for me at this time. I can now write more than a paragraph before forgetting what I’m doing, but it’s a slow process. Currently I’m focusing on Ch 10 of ADCWNR and will be joining a reverse bang for Yuri On Ice!
> 
> I literally cannot thank you all enough for your continued support and understanding! You guys are literally the best.


End file.
